ultimateeltigrefandomcom-20200214-history
Heart of Ice
Appearing in "Heart of Ice" Featured Characters: *El Tigre (Manny Rivera) (First Apperance) *New York City Police Department **Whyatt Beanstalk (First Apperance) **Pig (First Apperance) **Red Riding Hood (First Apperance) **Princess Pea (First Apperance) Recurring Characters: *Abraham White (First Apperance) *Virginia (Single Apperance) *Daily Bugle **Mr. Boss (First Apperance) Villains: *Mister Freeze (Otto) (First Appearance) *Ice Maiden *Ferris Boyle (First Appearance) Other Characters: *Mundi (First Appearance; Death) Locations: *New York City **Batcave **Arkham Asylum **GothCorp **Daily Bugle Items: *Cryo-Suit (First Appearance) *Batcomputer *Mister Freeze's Cold Gun (First Appearance) *Batarang *C-C-100 Vehicles: *Batmobile History A number of cold related crimes have been surrounding GothCorp and El Tigre deduces where the criminals will strike next. When he arrives at the place he is attacked by a man with a freezing gun and a special suit. The man called himself Mr. Freeze and was stealing equipment from GothCorp to build a big freezing gun. Freeze managed to escape and El Tigre investigated further the case and discovered that Freeze was a former employee at GothCorp. The CEO of GothCorp, Ferris Boyle was having a ceremony to receive a humanitarian award. El Tigre infiltrates the GothCorp building in order to find out the truth and discovered that Freeze was a scientist named Otto who was working on cryogenic investigations. He used GothCorp resources to cure his dying wife Mundi and Boyle interrupted the process apparently killing Mundi and causing an accident that would leave Fries incapable of living outside of a sub-zero environment and the suit would help him survive. Freeze discovered El Tigre and incapacitated him so he can have his revenge over Boyle. Freeze completed his freezing machine and was freezing the entire GothCorp building. El Tigre managed to break free and stopped Freeze's henchmen from freezing everything. Freeze then got to the building's top where the Humanitarian Award ceremony was beign held. He attacked Boyle but El Tigre arrived just in time to stop Freeze. El Tigre broke the glass-helmet covering Freeze's head with a can of hot chicken soup that Alfred gave El Tigre earlier. The temperature difference shattered the glass and let the room-temperature air into Freeze's suit and paralyzed him. El Tigre then revealed the truth about Ferris Boyle and gave the evidence to the media and he left congratulating Boyle over his award and not freeing him from the ice. Later in Arkham Asylum, Freeze laments while watches a ballerina effigy that reminds him of Mundi while El Tigre watches the scene from a nearby roof top. Cast *Dylan O'Brien as Manny Rivera / El Tigre *Cathy Weseluck as Spike *Tim Gunn as Blight & Ice Maiden #1 *Ernest Lu as Otto / Mister Freeze *Topher Grace as Paxton Powers & Ice Maiden #2 *Crystal Reed as Virginia & Ice Maiden #3 *J.K. Simmons as Mr. Boss *Dylan Baker as Ferris Boyle *Nicholas Castel as Whyatt Beanstalk *Tajja Isen as Princess Pea & Ice Maiden #4 *Siera Florindo as Red Riding Hood & Ice Maiden #5 *Zachary Bloch as Pig Category:Episodes Category:Season 1